Jamie Danes
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke have an adopted son Jamie who is now 10 but adopted him when he was a baby and is paralyzed because he was born with a spinal problem and is in a wheelchair.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory comes outside and sees her little brother in his wheelchair with his basketball on his lap.

''hey little bro what's wrong?'' Rory asks Jamie

''nothing!''Jamie says

''I just wish that I could play basketball normally again!'' he gets angry and throws his basketball away from him

''you can still play basketball sweetie!'' Rory tells him

''people in wheelchairs can still play basketball.'' Rory tells him

''they have basketball teams for people in wheelchairs.'' she tells him

Jamie shakes his head ''No it's not the same I just want to get up and run and move around.'' he tells her

''I wish I wasn't born like this!'' he says

''what with um your spinal injury?'' Rory asks him

''yes!'' Jamie says

''oh babe shhh.'' she says and wraps her arms around him and comforts him then pulls away

''you okay?'' she asks him

Jamie just nods

''okay.'' Rory says and goes to get his basketball and brings it back to him

''let me see what you got give it your best shot.'' she tells him

''okay.'' Jamie says and shoots it into the hoop on thier garage

''good job see you can still play basketball in a wheelchair.'' she tells him

''here catch.'' Jamie says and bounces the ball to her and Rory shoots it in the hoop

Jamie giggles and laughs.

Lorelai comes home a little while later and is getting out of her jeep.

''hey guy's!'' Lorelai says and smiles

''what are ya doing?'' she asks them

''hey Mom!'' Rory says

''Hi Mom just shooting some hoops.'' Jamie tells her

''cool!'' Lorelai says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''here bud you want to show Mom what you can do?'' Rory asks him throwing him the ball watching him catch it

''sure.'' he says and wheels himself around and shoots some shots ad they all go in

''wow bud your good at that!'' Lorelai tells him and kisses his head

Rory just smiles.

''okay well I'm gonna head inside and make some lunch are you guy;s hungry?'' Lorelai asks them

''yea!'' Jamie says

''yea.'' Rory says

''okay what you would guys like?'' she asks him

''chicken nuggets,fries, and chocolate shakes!'' Jamie tells her

''sounds good bud!'' Rory says

''okay sounds great!'' Lorelai says and smiles and heads inside to get lunch started

a car pulls up in the driveway and a tall sexy guy gets out.

''Jess!'' Rory says

''hey,hey Jamie!'' Jess says

''Hi Jess!'' he says

''hey what are you doing here?'' Rory asks him and kisses him

''I was just in the area visiting My mom and Doula and I thought I would see my beautiful girl and her little brother.'' he tells them

''aww well arn't you sweet.'' she says

''so are you hungry Mom is making lunch can you stay?'' she asks him

''no I got to get going Ihave to be back in Philly by tonight.'' he tells her

''aww that sucks I hate short visit's.'' she tells him

''I know.'' he says

''hey check out what Jamie can do.'' Rory tells him

Jamie shoots some hoops.

''nice can I?'' Jess asks him

''sure!'' Jamie says and throws him the ball

Jess shoots it in the basket.

Rory smiles at him.

''he's good huh bud?'' Rory asks him

''yea really good!'' Jamie says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''hey Jess think fast.'' Jamie says throwing the ball at him fast

''whoa you've got some strong upper body strenght there Jamie!''Jess tells him

Jamie smiles and wheels towards him and steals the ball and shoots it in the hoop ''Yeah!'' Jamie says happily

Jess smiles ''nice shot there buddy.'' Jess says

''thanks!'' Jamie says

when lunch is done and ready Lorelai comes and opens the door.

''hey guy's lunch is ready!'' Lorelai tells them

''oh Jess.'' Lorelai says

''Hi Lorelai!'' Jess says

''okay I should go I'll call you later.'' he tells and kisses her

Rory nods ''okay.'' she says

''see ya later bye Jamie.'' Jess says

''bye.'' Jamie says and wheels himself inside

Rory and Lorelai watch Jess leave before shutting the door.

''so he stopped by huh?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea he was just in town for a quick visit to see his mom and check in and up on Doula.'' Rory tells her

''and too see you?'' Lorelai asks her

''aww well he's a good big brother and boyfriend.'' Lorelai says

''oh yea I guess.'' Rory says

''so you ready to eat?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory says

''good.'' Lorelai says and wraps her arm around Rory's back and takes her into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so Jamie has his next therapy session when?'' Rory asks her

''Monday.'' Lorelai tells her

''your going to be there right Rory?'' he asks her in a panick

''you know I am Jamie I just have to check my schedule and make sure I don't have anything scheduled for your appointment time.'' Rory tells him

''good!'' Jamie says''you think I'm going to be able to use the walking bars again?'' he asks her

''I don't know kido we'll see but probably because your so determined to walk.'' Lorelai tells him

''I bet your therapist Mike would probably let you if you asked him.'' Rory tells him

''I'm so proud of you that you are kicking butt on your goal to walk again it's amazing!'' Rory tells him

Lorelai smiles at her

''I will finally be able to play basketball like a normal person!'' Jamie says happily

''well maybe.'' Lorelai says

''no I will!'' Jamie says

''what's your favorite favorite basketball team Jam?'' Rory asks him

''The Celtics you know that just like daddy!'' Jamie tells her

''can we get a pool?'' Jamie asks Lorelai

''Oh Jamie!'' Lorelai says

''pleaseee?'' Jamie asks her

''I don't know hunnie but probably not we don't have anywhere in the yard to put it but daddy,Me, or Rory will always take you to a pool whenever you want you know that!'' Lorelai tells him

''all you have to do is askand we will get you over to the YMCA.'' Lorelai tells her

''you just need to let your therapist know on the days you want to go so he can be there with you helping you.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' Jamie says kind of in an annoyed tone and eats his chicken nuggets

Rory keeps looking at her phone

''so you have any calls today hun?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know. I don't think so or not that I know of.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke comes home into the kitchen

''hey.'' he says and puts his hand on Lorelai's shoulder

''hey sweetie.'' she says and Luke bends down and she kisses him

''what are you doing home?'' Lorelai asks him

''just on my break hey Jamie hey Rory.'' Luke says

''Hi Daddy!'' Jamie says

''Hi Luke did you see Jess? He was just here in town visiting Liz and Doula.'' Rory tells him

''on no really? I just must of missed him I had to run over to the bank in Woodbridge.'' he tells her

''is Lane working today?'' Rory asks him

''she is.'' he says

''okay.'' Rory says

''I think I'm gonna go and see her.'' Rory says

''okay hun have fun.'' Lorelai tells her

''kay.'' Rory says and kisses both her Moms and and Jamie's cheek and leaves the house

''how is she?'' he asks her

Lorelai just shrugs ''fine.'' she tells him

''good...what's wrong?'' he asks her

''nothing will you take him to the pool over at the Y?'' she asks him

''right now?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' she tells him

''okay just let me call Caeser or Lane at the diner to tell them and then get my bathing suit on.'' he tells her

''thanks hun.'' she says

''are you going to work today?'' he asks her

''no I'm really exhausted I was just thinking that I would go upstairs after you guys leave and try and sleep for a while.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes into the livingroom to call the diner and then goes upstairs to get his bathing suit on while Lorelai cleans up from lunch and gets Jamie into his bathing suit 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory walks into the diner and Lane sees her and comes over

''Rory, I can't believe you're here!'' Lane says hugging her tightly

''Oh, I just thought I'd, whoa! Wow, these small towns are mighty friendly.'' she hugs Lane back

''so how are you? How's your brother?'' Lane asks her

''I'm good and he's great and is really determined to walk and wants to reach his goal and is kicking butt on making it happen.'' she tells her

''aww that's great!'' Lane says

''yea it really is!'' Rory says

''so you want some coffee?'' Lane asks her

''sure coffee sounds great!'' Rory says and walks over to the counter and sits down on a stool

Lane gets her some and Rory sips it.

''mmm still good.'' Rory says

''good!'' Lane says

At the pool at the YMCA the lifeguard see's Jamie and Luke come over to the pool.

''Hi Tom!'' Jamie says

''hey Jamie Hi Luke!'' Tom says

''hey Tom.'' Luke says

''can you help me get him into the pool?'' Luke asks him

''oh yea sure.'' Tom says

Luke gets into the pool and Tom lifts Jamie and gets him into the pool and gives him to Luke.

''thanks Tom.'' Luke says

''no problem.'' Tom says and gets back up in his chair

''daddy let me go I can do it!'' Jamie tells him

''okay sorry buddy.'' Luke lets him go

Jamie uses his arms to keep himself afloat. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tom watches Luke and Jamie and decides to get into the pool with them with his 40 inch wrap around tube ''one of those long red lifeguard thing's they carry.''

''so Luke how's his therapy going?'' Tom asks him

''fine he's so determined to walk he;s been doing really great!'' Luke tells him

''that's good!'' Tom says

''yea.'' Luke says

''hey Jamie can you swim all the way to end of the pool and back by yourself?'' Tom asks him

''yea!'' Jamie says

''okay go!'' the lifeguard tells him and keeps the time on his watch watching Jamie swim

''so how's Lorelai?'' Tom asks him

''she's good!'' he tells Tom happily

''that's good.'' Tom says

''yea.'' Luke says and keeps his eye on Jamie who is swimming back

''you okay there bud?'' Tom yells out to him

Jamie gives him a thumbs up.

Tom smiles ''he's a great kid

''yea he is.'' Luke says and smiles

Jamie swims back ''so how'd I do what was the time?'' Jamie asks Tom

''2 minutes 43 seconds good job bud!'' Tom says

''oh man!'' Jamie says in a let down tone

''don't worry you'll get it keep on practicing you'll get faster.'' Tom tells him

''you might have to too sign him up for a special olympics swim team or something.''Tom tells him

''oh yea maybe we'll see.'' Luke says

''I'll just have to talk to my wife about it.'' Luke tells him

''okay.'' Tom says 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later on when the boy's get home Lorelai is downstairs.

''hey hun Hi Jamie did you guy's have fun?'' Lorelai asks them

''yea!'' Jamie says

''that's good do you want to give him a shower for me hun?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh yea sure.'' Luke says

''come on Jam.'' Luke says and carries Jamie upstairs to let him take his shower then goes back down to get Jamie's pajama's from his and Rory's room

''so how was the pool?'' Lorelai asks him

''it was fine.'' he tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''yea Tom said that we should look into getting Jamie on a special Olumpics swim team or something since he loves it so much.'' he tells her

''okay we can look into that.'' she tells him

''basketball also.'' she tells him

''yea and basketball also.'' he tells her

''okay good.'' she says

''okay good.'' he says softball and kisses her

Lorelai kisses him back softly with her hand on his cheek.

Luke pulls away slowly.

''did you sleep good?'' he asks her

''yea really good I needed it.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''okay go upstairs and check on your son.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and kisses her one last time before he goes upstairs to check on Jamie 


End file.
